Reunion
by Ozlice101
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS! What if Axel never came back from his last mission at Castle Oblivion, Xion never died, no one forgot about her, and Roxas was still in the organization?


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

 **The way 358/2 days ends is really sad, so I wanted to make an alternate ending that was happier and makes kinda sense using the game's logic. Also, even though this scene is the real deal, I skipped some of the dialogue to the ending doesn't happen when Riku stops him and all that. Hope everyone enjoys!**

 _Xion lay on the ground, her body slowly breaking apart, white fragments floating upwards into the sky. Roxas dropped his keyblade and ran over to her, holding his friend's head in his arms, observing her damaged figure. "Am I...the one who do this to you?" He stuttered, unable to believe what he was seeing._

 _Xion shook her head. "No, It was my choice to go away now." She closed her eyes and paused for a moment. "Better that, than to do nothing...and let Xemnas have his way." She looked up at Roxas and stared into his eyes. "I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back...to be with him." Slowly, she reached with a hand for the arm cradling her head. "Goodbye, Roxas." She said, offering him a genuine smile. "See you again. I'm glad that I got to meet you." She smiled wider and laughed a little. "Oh...and of course Axel, too. You're both my best friends."_

 _She lifted a heavy arm to touch his face, remember every contour. "Never forget. That's the truth."_

 _It was then that her consciousness slipped away, her hand falling back to her body. Roxas caught it, unable to believe his friend was dying. "No!" He leaned in closer, hoping that she could still hear him. "Xion, who else will I have ice cream with?"_

 _Xion didn't respond. The white crystals crept up to her neck and she began to glow. Her hand disappeared from within Roxas' grasp and her body shattered into fragments that floated upwards into the sky. Roxas watched them go before taking one last glance at his friend's smiling face before she disappeared forever._

 _._ o.O.o.

That was a week ago. With the absence of both his friends Roxas once again became a lifeless zombie. He barely finished his required missions and confined himself to his room, refusing to talk to anyone. Just thinking about his friends was enough to cause an onslaught of tears, sending him plummeting into the depths of depression.

Some of the other members took no notice of the change in attitude, while others worried for him. Demyx in particular was always checking on him, offering all the support he possible could. Roxas, however, was slow to accept it. In his mind there was nothing left for him in the world.

On day 365, Roxas was sent on a particularly hard mission, leaving him completely exhausted by the time he got back to the castle that never was. The first thing he heard was a lot of excited voices. He looked up to see what the uproar was, utterly shocked by what he saw.

Every member left but Xemnas and Saix was crowded in front of a spiky redhead holding two chakrams at his sides. They all froze, causing the redhead to turn and see what they were staring at. "Roxas...?" A familiar voice called in disbelief.

Roxas dropped his keyblade, his exhaustion forgotten, and slammed into his friend's chest. "Axel!" Tear ran down his cheeks as he gave Axel a bear hug.

Axel gave him an equally crushing hug in return. "Hey buddy! How've ya been?" In the few minutes he'd been back Demyx had filled him in on Xion's death, leaving him severely worried for the boy.

"I missed you so much!" Was all Roxas could manage before he was overcome by powerful sobs.

Axel smiled. "I missed you too." He moved to the closest couch, taking Roxas with him. After dismissing the rest of the occupants of the room he tried to calm him down. "It's alright, I'm back."

Eventually the blond relaxed and stopped crying, only to start babbling about everything that Axel had missed while he was gone, carefully leaving out what had happened to Xion. Axel picked up on this and could tell that he'd taken it pretty hard.

"So, how are you dealing with Xion?" He asked. Instantaneously Roxas' expression darkened considerably and tears once again formed in the corners on his eyes. Axel sighed and hugged him. "Come on, don't' cry again..."

"She's gone." Roxas choked out, his voice cracking.

Axel rubbed his back comfortingly. "I know." He imagined Xion fading away as his best friend was forced to watch. The thought made him flinch internally. "I know."

After a moment Axel thought of something that was sure to cheer the boy up. "Hey Roxas, want to go get some ice cream?"

The blond looked up and smiled. "Sure."

They went to their hideout on top of the twilight town tower and watched the sunset as they finished their sea salt ice cream. It felt just like all the other times, minus one friend. Roxas looked down at the plaza, and saw what he could have sworn was Xion. Even though he knew his eyes were probably playing tricks on him, he rushed to the bottom of the tower to follow after her. When Axel saw Roxas run off he pursued his friend, having no idea what had gotten into him. Roxas stopped his chased at the sandlot, where he saw the girl standing in the middle. Unable to stop himself, he called out his friend's name. "Xion?"

The girl seemed to perk up at the name, turning to see who'd said it. Xion stared at Roxas as if trying to remember who he was. "Roxas...?"

"Xion!" Roxas yelled happily as he ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Where have you been!? I thought you were gone!"

"Can't...breathe..." The raven-haired girl wheezed, Roxas squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Oops, sorry." The blonde said with a laugh as he let go of her so she could breathe.

After a minute Xion caught her breath. She and Roxas chatted for a moment, being stopped when Axel ran into the lot. He, just like Roxas, gave Xion a bear hug that left her fighting for air. The three of them walked back to their hideout, happier than they've ever been in their entire lives; human or nobody.

 **Yay, finished! I hope you guys liked it, sorry it the ending felt a little rushed or short. I'm thinking about doing a story where Roxas, Axel, Xion, and maybe Sora go to the Pride Lands. (Only putting in Sora if I can logic it out.) If anyone has an suggestions for this or wants to see it happen then please speak up! I can't write until I have a storyline!**


End file.
